Battlefield Sins
by Lizzy-chan4199
Summary: Karkat has just died on the battlefield. Will John be able to go on? Or will he give up and let Lord English destroy him? I'm sorry but I'm horrible at summaries QAQ The rating may change, depending on the way this story goes. For now it will be T rated. JohnKat is the main pairing. Please R&R! It would mean alot to me!


It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to all live together after the game. We were supposed to live. So why am I sitting here, holding you as you slowly fade away? Why is my face stained with tears and my throat raw from screaming? Why is your red blood staining my blue clothing? Did we fail the game? Or did we win at the cost of everybody's lives? Lord English is coming. I can see him out of the corners of my eyes. He's laughing, enjoying seeing us suffer.

"John!"

I can hear my name...who is it?

"John! Move! NOW!"

Dave? And...Jade?

"John, please! Move!"

Rose too? Is everyone alive? I didn't stay to find out. I quickly did the windy thing, transporting Karkat and I to a different location. We barley dodged L.E.'s attack. It awoke my senses and reminded me where I was, a battlefield. Karkat had protected me from L.E. and suffered for it. He had a hole in his stomach from L.E.'s shotgun. It was heavily bleeding candy-red blood. His usual grouchy face was scrunched up in pain.

"D-don-don't wo-worry about me, J-John," Karkat managed to say, coughing and breathing heavily.

"I can't do that, you know I can't do that," I said, choking back my tears as much as possible. I loved him, and I didn't relize it until it was to late. For years i had the 'no homo' thing going, turning away all his advances on me. It's too late to go back now, even I know that. Karkat was going to die, and it's all my fault. If only I had been paying attention, then this wouldn't have happened. I was to focused on helping everyone else with their problems that I forgot about my own and Lord English. He had come up behind me when I was helping Dave fight off imps. Karkat pushed me out of the way and took the hit instead. I wish he hadn't. I would have come back because I was god tier. He wasn't.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?! I would've come back! Karkat, why? I-I," I trailed off.

"Bec-cause I l-love you, J-John. I wa-asn't thinking, I just fucking th-thought of you, and how I couldnt sur-vive without you. I don't regre-et what I di-d. I just wish I could've tried harder. I-"

I couldn't listen to him anymore, so I shut him up the best way I could. I kissed him. Karkat seemed surprised at first, but he leaned into the kiss eventually, making it deeper. It felt nice, my first, and probably last kiss with Karkat. I broke it after a minute so we could both get air. He stared at me a minute, still slightly confused.

"John I-"

"No, Karkat, please stop talking. Just let me enjoy these last few minutes with the person I love," my tears wouldnt stop flowing now. "I love you, Karkat Vantas. I love you so much it hurts. And I didnt notice until it was to late. I'm sorry,Karkat, and I love you."

"I love you too. Im ha-appy, J-John, so please stop fucking cr-ying and smi-ile. F-for me? Because I love you so fu-cking m-much to-o. Im so fucking gl-ad I fell in love with y-ou, John...shit" Karkat started coughing up blood.

"KARKAT! Please god, no I-I-I," I stuttered out, "Shit, Karkat, I love you, and please forgive me for not noticing earlier. I-I'll smile for you. See?" I smiled the best goofy smile for him I could right now. It's probably going to be my last one. He is-was the reason I smile.

"Th-ank you, John. Please remember I l-love you, n-no matter w-what and never g-give up. Don't let my death or any-one els-es st-op you from m-moving on. I love you, John..." Karkat whispered as he faded away.

"Karkat? Karkat!? Hey, quit joking. Please? Please?! KARKAT! No...Karkat... I love you...and... I'll do my best...for you," I choked out, my tears flowing at full force. I sat there for a minute, holding and rocking Karkat's slowly cooling body. Why? Why him? Why not me? Why not somebody else? I sat there for awhile, not even noticing the cool rain that started pouring from the sky. With my continuing falling tears being washed away, I slowly stood up, carrying Karkat's body with me, and walked across the battlefield. Bullets and imps flew all around me as I walked towards Karkat's quest bed. I know he won't be revived, but he should at least be laid somewhere safer.

"It'll be hard, but I'll do it for you, Karkat. I love you," I whispered to him, leaning over and kissing his blood-covered lips. It tasted like cherries, not like my own iron taste. I stood back up, turning my focus back to the battlefield. From here, I could see who was alive, and who was dead. Dave, Jade, and Rose all seemed to still be alive. Dirk and Jake were still fighting as well. Jane and Roxy were down, but they still seemed to be alive. They were probably taking care of wounded soldiers. Most of the trolls were out. All of them had been brought back before the battle started. They were only half ghosts, like Sollux was for a while, but there were alive none the less. Those that had acquired god tier no longer had it, seeing as they had died from a heroic or just death before. Sollux, Terezi, Kanaya, Tavros, and Gamzee were still fighting. Everyone else was dead. Most of the imps and ancestors were also dead. The one related to Karkat, Kankri I think, was still fighting. He looked similar to Karkat in some ways, like his short, nubby horns and messy black hair, but for the most part he was completely different. His personality seemed to change from a kind person to a troll out for blood. Kankri seemed to talk forever. He was even preaching his sermons now, on the battlefield. He could never replace Karkat, I know this. Karkat is the only one for me. I'm still not a homo, but Karkat is an exception. I guess you could say I'm 'karsexual'.

"John! Over here! Dave and I could use some help," Jade called to me. She and Dave had been surrounded by imps, and Bec Noir seemed to be after Dave for being so close to Jade.

"I'll be right over," I called back, but before I could get over there, Lord English started to move towards me. He seems to have made me his number one target, seeing as he missed before. He took another shot at me when I was within distance of some type of impact. Luckily I could still do the windy thing. I easily dodged and redirected the bullet somewhere else, taking out a few imps in the process. L.E. attacked again, but this time I just dodged it. Instead of just letting L.E. attack, I summoned my hammer from my sylldex. I tried to bring it down on his head, but he whacked me with his gun before I got to him. I coughed out, gasping for air. I slid on the slick ground while grasping my stomach. My hair was soaked and dripping wet beads. Lord English was laughing like a maniac. I took this opening to smash his leg and run behind him. If I could slip past him and run into that portal, I could save everyone. I could save Karkat. But, of course it wouldn't happen. Imps blocked the path. All of them seemed to stop what they were doing just to keep me from Karkat, or really everyone. But mainly Karkat. Everyone still alive ran through the rain to my side. They were all battle-ready, weapons out and prepared to kill. Lord English laughed as he stood up. He was still unharmed, that invincible demon. The rain began to drift from the lighter drizzle it was to a heavier rain. My hair was already soaked, as well as my clothing. The rain was dripping off into my eyes and smearing on my glasses. I looked from left to right as the world seemed to slow down. Everyone had water flowing down their faces. I wasn't alone. Everyone also wanted to win. Everyone wanted to go home, and they were tired. I turned back to L.E. and the imps lined up to his left and right. The real battle was about to begin.


End file.
